Insanity
by StarstruckWithStarbucks
Summary: Lucy has imaginary friends and crippling panic attacks. Her father realizes that he can't take care of her any longer and takes her to a nearby mental hospital called Fairy Tail. Mental Hospital AU. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! *Waves awkwardly* What's up. I hope you are having a great day and like this fanfic. Please leave a comment. I love all you magical unicorns! I hope this is what you wanted. I present to you... Insanity! *Insert quiet yay*  
~Peaches ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A New Family

Lucy's P.O.V.  
I was going to live somewhere else today. Papa was driving me there. I didn't know what I did, but I hoped it wasn't so bad that I had to stay there forever.  
"Lucy, I know this is hard, but I'm doing this for you. These people will help you get better." Papa tried to explain.  
"Better? I didn't know I was sick. What's wrong with me?" Papa looked uncomfortable.  
"Well Lucy, your head is a little different from others. You see things quite differently from others and…." I spaced out for the rest of his speech. I was always told it was good to be different. It just meant you were human. "I, for one, think that your only problem is your lack of a boyfriend. Other than that you're okay, I guess." I looked over to Aquarius next to me. She had her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes.  
"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better. You really know how to comfort a girl, Aquarius." She waved her tail angrily. Papa turned back to me with a concerned look.  
"Who are you talking to, Lucy?" He spoke slowly although I don't know why.  
"Aquarius, of course." "Of course." He spoke quietly, as if talking to himself, while he turned back to the road. I laughed. Papa could be so silly sometimes. I turned back to Aquarius, but she was gone. Papa must have made her mad. We pulled up to where I was going to be staying and I looked up at the large building. "Fairytail" was printed over the door in large letters. I blinked. What kind of strange name was Fairytail? Do fairies even have tails? I was lost in thought when Papa came around and pulled open the door for me. I stepped out and smiled. The place seemed nice and Papa told me that I would live with other people so that meant I would make more friends. Papa led me inside and sat me down on one of the chairs. "Wait here until somebody comes to get you, okay? I have to leave now," he smiled sadly, "Bye Lucy. I love you." I was still confused, but I said goodbye as well.  
"We will see each other again though right?" I needed to know.  
"Maybe Lucy,don't misbehave, okay? I love you." With those words he turned and left the way we came.  
I sat and waited in the chair Papa sat me in before and Aquarius appeared again.  
"Thank god he's gone. He made me so mad in the car. Is this where you're going to live?" she looked around with a disdainful expression.  
"And where you are going to live, Aquarius. You know that." "Well, yeah. We are connected to you. Wish we weren't." she pouted, then glared at me.  
Before I could respond, a young woman with white hair and a kind smile stepped into the room. "Ah, your father called and said you were here. My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. Your name's Lucy, right?" she held out her hand. I stood up and shook it.  
"Yes, I'm Lucy. Is this my new house? Papa said I was going to live somewhere else today, but he didn't say why. He said you could fix me?"  
"Lucy, I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you. You are just a little more different than other people. There is nothing wrong with being different," she held out her hand, "Come on, everyone is super excited to meet you." And with that she led me to the large common area.  
There were a lot of people there, but a few hair colors stuck in my mind, blue and pink. Who would have pink hair? And pure blue? Did they dye it? Was it somehow their natural color? I didn't realise Mira leading me to some sort of stage at the front of the room until we were on it.  
"Hi, everyone!" All the people there paused in what they were doing and looked up to the stage.  
"This is Lucy. She's our newest member. Please be kind to her. Why don't you say a few things, Lucy?" she smiled and backed to give me more room on the stage.  
"Uh, Hi. I'm Lucy. It's very nice to meet you all. Thank you for welcoming me into your home." I gave a small smile and backed away from the microphone. "Thank you for joining our family." Mira said quietly to me as I was coming off the stage.  
"Thank you for letting me. Am I supposed to sit somewhere specific?" Mira laughed.  
"No, dear. You can sit wherever you want."  
"Okay, that's good, but I don't know anyone here so could you help me please?" "Oh, of course." She took my hand and brought me to a small, blue haired girl with a book. Mira tapped the girl's shoulder to get her attention.  
"Lucy, this is Levy. Levy, Lucy. You guys are going to be roommates so I thought you should meet. Levy has a hard time connecting with people so give her a bit to warm up to you please."  
"I'd have a hard time connecting with people too, if I couldn't look them in the eye either." Aquarius said snarkily under her breath.  
"Aquarius, don't be rude." Levy gave a side glance to Mira. Mira smiled encouragingly to me and left to help some others out.  
"Hello Levy," I held out my hand, "It's very nice to meet you." She shook my hand and indicated to the seat next to her. I sat next to her and we discussed books and our room until Mira came over to tell us that my stuff had arrived.  
"Do you need some help?" Levy asked as I stood up to go unpack.  
"Help would be great. Thanks." She stood up and shrugged.  
"Well we are roommates. I know some people who might help us. Should I get them?"  
"I think we'll need all the help we can get. So, yeah, I'll come with you to get them. We probably only need like two more, I didn't pack a whole lot, but my dad might have." She took my hand and led me to a group of people who looked like they were having a great time. When they saw her, they looked down to see her holding my hand and looked up at her in shock.  
"Hey, Shorty, been a while since you voluntarily touched someone, who is this girl?" A large guy with lots of piercings and long, black hair spoke first.  
"Don't call me Shorty! This is Lucy, Mira just introduced her to everybody and you would have noticed it you ever pages attention. I like her and we need help unpacking her. She's my new roommate."  
"Oh, yes, Mira has been trying to get you to open up to more people," a woman with long red hair spoke next, "I will help and so will Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, they need to cool down after fighting so much."  
"Juvia must go if Gray-sama is going. There are too many love rivals." A woman with blue hair talked next.  
"Um, I guess Romeo and I can go to help supervise, yeah Romeo?"A young girl with blue pigtails faced another boy with dark hair.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever." The boy, I assumed Romeo, blushed as he spoke.  
"Then I guess we're all going then." The red head spoke. Two of the group hadn't said a word, and instead were glaring daggers at each other. A shirtless guy and a guy with pink hair. Why was it pink? Was it the pink I saw before?  
"These people are completely weird. Why would you ever want to be near them? And pink hair? What is he, a gumball? And why is that one no longer wearing pants? Doesn't he realise that we are in a public place? And what's with all the piercings? He's not a tack board. And if anyone wanted to find him, all they would need to do is pull out a magnet." Aquarius scoffed at each on it them.  
"Aquarius, you must be more polite. This is their house. We must not be rude, especially to people we just met." I turned to face her as I spoke.  
"Lucy, who are you talking to?" Levy asked. I turned to see everyone stopped in what they were doing and was staring at me.  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce you. This is Aquarius, I'm sorry for her behavior. I swear she's nicer than she seems." I smiled.  
"Lucy, there's no one there." Levy said.  
"Yes, there is. Aquarius is right here next to me. She has blue hair, and a tail. She has a horrible attitude most of the time."  
"Well, sorry for calling like I see it." Aquarius huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Lucy, no one is there." Levy repeated.  
"Yes, there is." "No, there's not."  
"Yes. Aquarius has always been there for me. She always will be. She was there for me when my mother died, She is standing here right now." I was starting to hyperventilate.  
"Lucy, there is only empty space next to you."  
"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everybody turned to look at me. Mira started to run over to us. I dropped to the ground and put my head in between my knees and locked my arms around my legs. My nanny had told me that this was my safety position whenever I had an attack. If I didn't go into this position I might hurt someone. I was quivering all over and had started to cry.  
"She's real, she's real, I swear. I promise she's real. She's right here next to me." Aquarius was next to me,repeating words like breathe and calm down into my ear. Out of the corner of my eye I was Mira pulling out a syringe with clear liquid in it. I screamed again and scrambled away from her quickly.  
"Put it away, Mira! Obviously, we need another way to do this." A woman with long brown hair and a small old man was talking to Mira. Romeo and Wendy, with a few other assistants were clearing people away. The only people in my little circle where Mira, the woman with brown hair, the little old man, Aquarius, Levy and me.  
"I've known her the longest! Let me talk to her." Levy shouted over the crowd to Mira and the other woman.  
I froze when her hand suddenly touched my back, before slowly rubbing circles on it. I looked up at her with tear filled eyes and she smiled.  
"Of course she's real. We believe you. You wouldn't lie. So after this we're going to go and unpack you. After we get unpacked we can have the other girls over for a sleepover and we can help you get to know everyone. Then tomorrow, I'll give you a tour of Fairytail. We can do whatever you want after that. We have a game room, a library, gardens, and we could talk to some of the guys. We even do little jobs around town to make some money for everyone. Right now we're saving for a new pool table."  
"The library sounds nice. What's it like?" I asked in a small voice. Levy laughed and dried away my tears with her sleeve.  
"I'm so glad you like books. The library we have is huge. It has research books, mystery novels, romance. It even has books in other languages. It smells wonderful in there. Do you like the smell of books?" I nodded. "Oh, me too. It's the best small in the world, isn't it?" I nodded again before hugging Levy with all my might. She patted my back before quietly saying she was squished in my breasts. I laughed and released her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I stayed by Levy's side for the rest of the night. While we were unpacking I learned the names of everyone in the group.  
The redhead was Erza, The pink haired guy was Natsu, the shirtless guy was Gray, the guy with the piercings was Gajeel, and Juvia was the name of the bluenette.  
I met many girls at the sleepover and we stayed up all night watching romcoms and eating popcorn. I was so happy to know these people already cared for me already, as everyone made sure I was comfortable and happy. Though I didn't know what the big deal was with me having as attack like that. Everyone at the mansion told me it was no big deal, so why everyone was so careful with me I have no idea.  
All I know is that I have a new family. And I couldn't be happier. 


	2. So Sorry

Hi, I'm sorry but I can't figure out what to do with this story, I'm not going to completely stop this story forever, but I will be putting this on hold until I can figure out where I want to go with this story, please forgive me. I will write some different stories, but I'll be thinking about this, please send some suggestions if you think of any, I sincerely would love to hear what you want to read. Please forgive me, and stay magical, you smexy beasts.

~Peaches 


End file.
